Animatronics
The animatronics are the main antagonists of the game, Five Nights at Draggy's. They move throughout the night to attack the player and attempt to stuff them into a suit. The animatronics consist of Draggy, Squidly, Alfrid, Klyde, Silver Draggy, Molly, Aqua, and the ???s (recently replaced). Not much is known about the animatronics but it seems they are also haunted by ghosts. Sometimes if some animatronics are active (Draggy) the animatronics speed up or move a lot; faster then usual. There are some animatronics that haven't been shown to the public yet. Abillites Each animatronic has their own power that can help each other during the night shift. Draggy once active can cause other animatronics to boost up other animatronic's speed as seen above. Alfrid is always after the player and will mostly aim toward going to The Office. He is also very hard to see because of his colors. He also even tries to blend into the darkness just to make him hard to see. Squidly barely goes after the player. but instead follows other animatronics; but will most likely not go after the player if the other animatronic Squidly is following is after the player. Klyde is the "Foxy" of the group and stays enclosed in one area, Klyde's Alley . '''Klyde mostly stays here unless the player rarely checks on him or looks at him too much. Klyde, will then rush down from his alley from '''Main Room > Right Hall > Main Hall > Office in that order. The only way to stop him once running, is to close the door on the main hallway door before he reaches The Office. Silver Draggy is very different from the other four animatronics. It represents Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's, but Sliver Draggy can roam around or suddenly teleport into The Office. He can be spotted by a noise he makes whenever he moves. If he teleports into the office, he won't make any sound at all. Gallery RobloxScreenShot01182015 060621-703.png|Draggy's Model in a Pose. RobloxScreenShot01182015 061835391.png|Squidly's Show Stage Pose. RobloxScreenShot01192015 152930476.png|Squidly's Model; notice he doesn't have any eyelids. RobloxScreenShot01192015 150700526.png|Silver Draggy's real coloring. RobloxScreenShot01192015 150608051.png|Silver Draggy's look in darkness. RobloxScreenShot01192015 150748918.png|Silver Draggy viewed from the side. Output 6qVFi0.gif|A gif animation by TheOneWhoSawHim. Shows the animatronics twitching out and becoming more demonic Trivia *Squidly, Alfrid, and Klyde's model do not have any eyelids at all. Making them have a very cold stare whenever they are spotted. Silver Draggy's sitting model does not have his head connected to his body, its really floating in front of it, but from a front view. From a front angle, it looks fine. *Draggy is the only animatronic in the game to have eyelids. *Squidly's arms don't have hands. This is most likely because he is a Squid, and has no hands, but tentacle suction cups. *Silver Draggy's colors are very different than how he is seen in game, his real colors are shades of grey and black. *Silver Draggy, inside dark areas sometimes makes his colors become more greyish, making him a little harder to see. *Squidly plays Banjo on stage.